1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a chain, more particularly an endless long link chain or a pallet link chain, which is used for conveying and/or positioning a variety of parts or objects.
At first, in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention, a known chain diving unit or a pallet link chain will be described with reference to FIGS. 1-3.